Musicalización paternal
by OneAkronAwol
Summary: Sheldon Cooper se enfrenta al mayor desafío de su vida: lograr que su inquieta hija pequeña se duerma.


_**Musicalización paternal**_

—

Después de años de negar su locura, aseverar fervientemente que su madre lo hizo probar, y confirmar que, en efecto, estaba tan cuerdo como cualquier otra persona; Sheldon se plantó frente a su punto de quiebre. Esa criatura aparentemente indiferente que lo volvería loco… ese pequeño ser secretamente maligno que disfrutaba haciéndolo dudar sobre el estado de su salud mental:

Una pequeña de bebé de diez meses de edad, y por lo menos tres dientes diminutos, que arrancaba, con sus manitos, la cabeza de un Hulk coleccionable.

—¡Coraline Juno Cooper-Fowler, suelta esa cabeza de plástico inmediatamente! —demandó Sheldon, con voz firme, sólo para ser respondido con un brazo de Hulk estrellándose contra su nariz.

Miró su reloj impacientemente. Amy debería llegar en treinta minutos, y según el horario, él debería haber logrado que los gemelos se durmieran hace una hora, lo consiguió con Albert; Coraline siempre fue otro asunto. Si no lograba que esa pequeña se fuera a la cama en ese instante, ella se dormiría a una hora más temprana. Lo que causaría que despierte antes del horario estipulado… lo que causaría que toda la familia durmiera menos.

Sheldon suspiró, balanceándose en sus delgadas piernas de forma inquieta. Fijó los ojos en su hija, que lo observaba con una sonrisita tierna y manipuladora. Siempre fue capaz de cuidar de sus gemelos, normalmente Albert —el mayor por veinte minutos— era tranquilo, dormía después de escucharlo recitar la tabla periódica, y no tenía el mismo gusto que su hermana gemela por la mutilación de costosas figuras coleccionables. Al contrario, Coraline era, como la llamaba cariñosamente Amy: "un pequeño torbellino".

Esa pequeña niña no respondía favorablemente a ninguno de los métodos de crianza que recomendaba la Doctora Beverly Hofstadter. No se reía escuchando música clásica como su hermano Albert, no prestaba su completa atención al ser llamada por su nombre completo. ¡Ni siquiera dormía al escucharlo recitar la tabla periódica!

Sheldon sonrió suavemente al ver a su pequeña hija intentando colocar la pierna del pobre Hulk en su lugar. Pasó la mano por los rizos negros que cubrían su cabeza, siendo recompensado con la devolución de los miembros mutilados de Hulk.

Miró el rostro redondo de su hija, sin encontrar ninguna similitud con él o Amy. Coraline no poseía los característicos rasgos Cooper, no tenía suave cabello castaño ni claros ojos azules, o una pequeña nariz de botón como su hermano. De la misma forma, tampoco era toda una Fowler; no poseía los vibrantes y extraños ojos verdes de su madre y su abuela, ni tenía piel morena o una nariz filosa.

Coraline era, según Amy, la versión femenina del abuelo Fowler: rizos negros indomables, grandes y marrones ojos saltones, un rostro redondo y blanco como la leche en donde nacía una prominente nariz de duendecillo.

—Eres una pequeña rebelde sin causa, ¿verdad? —murmuró con una media sonrisa, mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos— Ahora, pequeña, llegó tu hora de dormir. Un Homo Novus como tú no puede permitirse desviarse de su horario de descanso, Coraline. Necesitas dormir para tener tus facultades mentales en pleno desarrollo al límite… mira a tu hermano Albert, él ha armado sus rompecabezas, comió papilla de banana, y luego tomó su siesta, mientras tú destruías al pobre Bruce Banner. ¿No quieres seguir el ejemplo de tu hermano? —expuso Sheldon, racionalmente, esperando la respuesta de Coraline.

Y llegó en forma de un gran pellizco en sus mejillas.

—¡Coraline Juno Cooper-Fowler! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre rasguñar los rostros de las personas? ¡Es absolutamente inapropiado, Juno, no somos hombres de las cavernas! —el molesto tono de Sheldon llegó a los oídos de Coraline.

Y, de repente, Sheldon se enfrentaba a una llorosa bebé que no quería dormir… y que al parecer tenía la misma fuerza en los pulmones que Bernadette y la Señora Wolowitz juntas.

—¡Oh, nena, lo siento! Papá no quiso gritar… ¡papá sólo quiere ver Star Wars y garantizar tu pleno descanso físico y mental! —Sheldon comenzó a balancearse lentamente sobre sus píes, meciendo a Coraline hasta que su llanto disminuyó.

Lentamente, notó que su hija iba rindiéndose ante el sueño. Si fuera Albert, en ese momento cantaría Soft Kitty y él caería rendido como una pequeña bolsa de patatas. Pero siendo Coraline, debería hacer algo que jamás pensó que haría:

Improvisar una canción de cuna.

— _Schrödinger ha destrozado su caja_ —comenzó, con voz suave, mientras rebuscaba en su brillante cerebro una palabra que rimara con "caja"— _… Mientras, fuera, el cielo se resquebraja_ —Sheldon frunció el ceño, era un genio ¡podía hacerlo mejor que eso!—. _¡Tuvo una extraña sensación! Y sólo pensó con presunción_ —dio unos pasos hacia la habitación de los gemelos, parándose frente a la cuna de Coraline— _Presintió que algo malo iba a venir... y puso a su gato a… dormir_ —terminó, colocando a su adormilada hija sobre unas mullidas almohadas.

Conservó la respiración al verla moverse, pero sólo aferró sus regordetas manitos a una jirafa de felpa, y suspiró. Se había dormido.

De vuelta en la sala, con una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro, se encontró con el soñador rostro de Amy.

—¿Hace cuánto estás aquí? —preguntó, al tiempo que la ayudaba a organizar las compras.

—Bueno, desde "Schrödinger". Debo decir, Dr. Cooper, que realmente te destacas en todo —dijo Amy, abrazándose a la cintura de Sheldon.

—Claro que lo hago, señorita… por cierto, nuestra pequeña hija de nombre hippie a destrozado una figura de acción de quinientos dólares. Dado que tú escogiste su nombre, me debes quinientos dólares —respondió Sheldon, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—¿Qué papel juega su nombre en todo esto? —Preguntó Amy, demasiado intrigada cómo para expresar su disconformidad con un gasto tan ridículamente innecesario como lo eran las figuras de acción.

—Verás, Albert posee el nombre de unas de las mentes más brillantes de la historia; y es un niño obediente. Coraline, por otro lado, posee un nombre hippie y extraño. Mi teoría es que su nombre afecta su personalidad, concentración, y obediencia —explicó Sheldon, arqueando las cejas.

—Sí… eso no tiene sentido —lo cortó Amy, dándole una palmadita en la mano.

—Dile eso a mi mutilado Bruce Banner —murmuró.

El matrimonio se acomodó en el sofá, relajándose por primera vez en el día.

Hasta que dos llantos agudos resonaron desde el cuarto de los gemelos.

 _Y el ciclo vuelve a comenzar…_

—

 _ **Fin**_

—

 **Nota de autora:**

 **¿No aman imaginarse a Sheldon como papá? Yo sí. ¿Qué les parece?**


End file.
